Confession of hearts
by CrystalSnow Dew
Summary: In just one night the truth will be revealed... but the truth sometimes comes with a price . Enjoy! This is my first blood fic! thats why its a 1-shot :p SayaxHaji please review! *bows* .


A/N:-This scene is set before Diva was killed in New York city. Please enjoy and all advices are accepted but flame are the opposites and I will totally ignore them.-.-*bows*

Disclaimer:- No matter how much I want it but Blood+ and their characters would never ever be mine…*sigh*

**Confession of hearts…**

I woke up in the middle of the night, only to be greeted by darkness. I looked around and notice that I've been sleeping beside the window again. The world beyond the window was lighted up with the colourful light on the tall skyscrapers that stood tall and strong. This is very normal at the busy city of New York, even if it is 3.30a.m… I tore my eyes away from the window and then, observed the room. Though the room is dark I could still make out the room. The room had nothing special, just normal furniture's like sofa, television, bed and so on. Then I saw you…standing in the middle of the room beside the dining table.

"Did I wake you…Saya…"

"No… you didn't. I only had a bad dream, sorry to bother you…" I said putting on a half hearted smile. As usual, you came over to where I was sleeping and look at me in the eyes, scanning for any fear in my eyes… immediately, I tore away you're your gaze. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. You have no idea what you put me through every time you do that to me. I would always try to fight the blood rush to my face. I shook my head slowly. I never knew why this happens to me every time you do that. It confuses me because my heart will suddenly beat so fast.

"Haji… could you play the cello for me…" I looked into your grayish blue eyes and I could see the worry in your eyes. It hurt me, just to watch that in your eyes… You closed your eyes and then bowed.

"If it is what you wish for…"

I watched you walked to where the cello case was and then carefully taking the beautifully made brown cello that I gave to you. You sat on one of the chairs at the dining table and you played _**that**_ song… the only song that I ever thought you… the feeling of nostalgia quickly overwhelmed me. Almost immediately, the picture of you came to my head. Your scowls and your tears on the first day that we met is still fresh in my memories... warming me up in this cold night.

At that time, I wondered why you stayed with me all these years… Instantly, I remembered what Kai said to me that time after I came back from Solomon… Kai said that you said_ "She's the only one I have left …"_

"Left to what…" I whispered to myself quietly feeling a little bit puzzled.

I closed my eyes and immediately, all the memories of our adventures swept me away. I remembered how you would risk your life just to save me even though I went against it. Then suddenly reality hit and I knew why… why you stayed… the reason for my behavior… At that moment, I wanted to shout my feeling right away but then I remembered the promise… If I tell you now then you'll never fulfill that promise.

My heart is thorn apart! Should I tell you? At that time, I clutched my chest. My heart… it hurts. I felt hot traces of liquid leaving my cheeks, getting faster and faster with every drop.

The sweet melody of your cello suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw you… right in front of me. You wore a worried look on your face and that made me cry even harder. Then you suddenly embraced me. The feeling of your warmth on my body calmed me down a bit and without realizing it I hugged back.

"It will be alright…" I heard you whispering those calm words into my ear.

I felt so warm and safe in your arms. I hugged you tighter and suddenly, you lifted me up so that you are now cradling me in your arms.

"Promise me that you will never ever leave… Haji…" I waited for the answer but only to be answered back by the haunting silence. So I kept hugging you… afraid that you'll go away if I let go. I don't know for how long we stayed in that position but my eyes gradually got heavier and heavier. Although it sounded like a dream, but I believed it to be real because before I slept again I heard the answer I've been waiting for…

"I would never leave your side. Even if we were to separate… I would search you till the ends of the earth till I find you… because you are the one and only keeper of my heart… even if you don't know about it." you whispered in my ears slowly.

I felt your grip on me getting tighter as you kissed lightly on my forehead. My grip on you loosened and I subconsciously smiled. Though I will never say this aloud… but _you're the only the one I care most about… and you are__** also**__ the one and only keeper of my heart…_


End file.
